The Vampire That Saved Our Lives Revised (DRR! X Seraph of the End)
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: Instead of killing us, she saved out lives. And died doing it. So to get revenge for her, I decided to join the Moon Demon Army and kill all of the vampires, including the one's that killed her. (Revised version of the Oneshot that I created about a year ago! This is now no longer a oneshot, it's going to be an actual story!) M for severe gore and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the revised version of The Vampire That Saved Our Lives. It was my first ever cross over story, as well as a DRR! and Seraph of the End story. I noticed some spelling mistakes as well as grammar mistakes, so I've decided to remake the story, and instead of just making this a oneshot, it's now an actual story with longer chapters! X3 Enjoy~!**

* * *

Izaya ran in the room with a paper rolled up in his hand. Shinra, Celty and Shizuo were all sitting on the floor, and they looked up when Izaya burst in.

"Look what I got!" He exclaimed, running over to the three. He unrolled the paper and spread it out on the floor.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked.

"It's a map to get out of here." Izaya explained. "We can get out of here. And I also got this."

Izaya pulled out a 9mm out of his coat and waved it around. "Go wake everyone up so we can leave."

As soon as everyone was up, Izaya pushed open the doors and walked outside. Everyone was looking all over the place, wondering if them leaving would trigger any alarms or any vampires would jump out and kill them. A few years ago, people over twelve got the virus and died. Vampires had gotten the kids who were under twelve and had brung them to a place where they wouldn't get the virus. But the vampires had just used them so they could drink their blood.

"It's like the vampires didn't even think we would ever try to escape!" Celty said. "They have no alarms, and no guards to guard the entrance!"

"They treat us like cattle!" A little boy said.

"But were smart!" Izaya laughed. "Except Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo balled his fist and glared at Izaya. "Hey! You're not very smart either!" He snapped.

Everyone laughed as they walked towards the entrance, but they grew quiet when they heard footsteps.

"You all thought you could escape, but you couldn't." Izaya's eyes widened when he seen a vampire appear out of a door above the exit. "That's why I love humans! Their expressions are adorable when their hope is crushed." The vampire ran over to a little girl.

Everyone turned to look at the vampire and they screamed when they saw him bite her neck and drink her blood. He threw her limp body on the ground and laughed at Izaya. The vampire went to reach out his hand to grab Izaya by the wrist before his head was kicked off his shoulders. Blood splattered everywhere, and standing beside the body of the male vampire was a girl. She was at least sixteen years old and had shoulder length jet black hair. Her eyes were mismatched. Her left was emerald while her right was topaz. Her teeth were razor sharp, and her nails were at least 3 inches long. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes that were covered in blood.

Izaya backed up and some kids started screaming in fear.

"Stop screaming, I'm not going to kill you! I'm here to help you get out of here." She growled at the vampires rushing to the door.

"That demon got lose!" One yelled.

"She killed him! She killed him!" Another cried.

"Run!" The girl yelled.

Everyone turned to run, but Izaya yelled, "Wait!"

The girl looked at him and Izaya threw the gun he had gotten from the vampires. She caught it and smiled evily. Izaya stepped back when he noticed how long and sharp her teeth were. She aimed the gun at some of the vampires and started shooting at them as they ran at her with incredible speed. One slashed at her with a sword but she did a back flip and shot the man in the face. Another vampire grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She cried out in pain and landed on her back. The remaining vampires all pointed swords at her, and before Izaya ran out the door he turned around.

"Thank you!" He cried before the vampires all stabbed her with their swords. They cut off her head and Izaya turned around when he watched her head roll away from her body.

He slammed the door and shielded his eyes from the sun. He looked at the town in front of him. It looked just like it did before the virus, with thousands of people walking around with their kids. He looked back at the door before whispering "Thank you..." He walked away from the door and ran over to Shizuo, Celty, Shinra and the rest of the children they had been with.


	2. AN

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything, but I have been working on a story on my wattpad account and school has been getting in the way! Exams are coming up, and our teachers are giving us more homework then usual... ~ I'll try to get the chapter done, but I don't know when I'll have enough time. For now, I'll just answer everyone's reviews on this A/N.**

**Guest: ****_Will there be pairings?_**

_Yep, there will be pairings! :3 There might only be two or three, but there is going to be two pairings in this story! I'm not going to say the pairings yet, though. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a poll up on this story. It's whether or not I should make this a OC/Izaya Fanfic. I was thinking about making it into one, but I'm not sure...Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Four Years Later_

He still had those same dreams about them stay at that orphanage...He could still see that vampire killing it's own kind just to save them, and the other vampires calling it a demon and ordering eachother to get rid of it...

Izaya was sitting in class, staring outside their class window and thinking about the monster they had killed yesterday. Even though he had killed it, he had still gotten in trouble for insubordination. He grumbled and the teacher glared at him again and he glared back.

"What's with that attitude?!" The teacher yelled. "So far I've been indulgent since you transferred to this school, but if you keep up that attitude I'll have you suspended!"

Izaya jumped up from his seat with a smile. "Really?! You'll suspend me?! That's great, please do it!"

The teacher glared at him. "Shut up and sit down!"

Someone tapped him on the back and he turned around with a frown. It was a girl with black hair and her cyan bangs were covering her left eye. She wasn't wearing the usual uniform for girls. Instead, she was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans. She looked oddly familiar...

"What do you want?" He snapped.

She looked up at him with a blank expression and lifted up her notebook.

**I'm Kita Okumura. The army appointed me as your supervisor.**

He tilted his head in confusion. "What? My supervisor."

She put her head down and started writing in the notebook again.

**If you don't cooperate, I will report it to the army and your punishment will be extended.**

"WHAT?!" He glared at the notebook.

"Oriharara!" The teacher yelled again.

"Shit!" Izaya yelled. "Shit?!" The teacher looked a little surprised.

The girl smiled a little bit and put the notebook down. "Cooperate." She said. Even her voice sounded a little familiar to him.

"By the way," she smiled wider, "Since you seem to have no intention to cooperate it has been decided that your punishment will only end when you manage to make some friends here. So do your best to make some friends!"

He frowned and flopped back down into his seat.

_Four years ealier_

Everyone was standing in the middle of a field and a man walked up to them. Izaya looked up at the man and glared at him.

"I thought the world had fallen into ruins?!"

The man stared at him. "Fallen into ruins? Is that what the vampires told you?"

Izaya nodded slowly. The man smiled. "Heh. Well, it is true that a virus caused the human population to fall one tenth of what it used to be...And since the Trumpet of the Apocalypse sounded, strange monsters have been crawling underground." He tilts his head with a smile. "Hoever, mankind will not give up so easily. Rebirth is coming."

"R-Rebirth?" Izaya asked.

"Our organization will take the lead. We'll rally up all of the survivors, and snatch back supremacy." The man smirked. "I am Lieutenant Gurren Ichinose of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army." The man held out his hand to them. "If you come with me, we can destroy the vampires. You hate those bastards, don't you?"

Izaya looked determined. "I do!"

The man smiled. "Then come with me. I'll give you the power to kill them."

* * *

Izaya sighed. _Now that I think about it, that Gurren idiot didn't do a damn thing for me over the past four years...And to think that I told him I wanted to join the Vampire Annihilation Force right away!_

"Class is over!" The teacher called and everyone stood up.

Someone stretched and walked out of the room. "Time for after school activities!" Another person skipped out of the classroom. "Lets get ice cream on the way back!"

Izaya started to walk over to the doorway, not noticing the black haired girl walking over to him from her seat. _Civilians are just a bunch of milksops. They've already gotten used to this 'rebirth'...Being the capital of the Japanese Empire, Shibuya is strongly fortified. But, that doesn't change the fact that it is swarming with monsters outside._

He looked over at the girl when she tapped him on the back. "So, why aren't you going with the others?" She asked with a faint smile.

"What's wrong with you?" He frowned and stopped walking. "We've only just met."

The girl chuckled. "Lieutenant Colonel Gurren wanted me to tell you that...Your family was killed by vampires when you were a child, weren't they?" She chuckled when he looked at her with a surprised expression. "And since then, you have problems socializing...Because you're afraid of losing someone again." Her smile faded. "You're so afraid that you can't bring yourself to make friends, be part of a team or find a girlfriend."

He grabbed her shoulder and glared at her. "Don't stick your nose in other peoples affairs! Stop talking bullshit and tell the Lieutenant Colonel to let me join the Vampire Annihilation force at once! I've become strong enough to kill that scum."

The girl looked at him with a blank expression. "The Lieutenant thought you would say that. He asked me to hand this message over to you. Please read it."

The girl handed Izaya the paper and took a step back from him and folded her hands behind her back. He frowned and looked down at the paper and began reading it.

**In the army, we have no use for a cherry boy who doesn't know the first thing about friendship, comradeship, or love! Try to make at least one friend and introduce them to me. I doubt you'll get through with it, though. Thumbs down!**

Izaya crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room. "Damn you!"

He heard someone scream and he turned around.

* * *

**I was going to make this longer, but I am changing accounts. :P My new account name is X Amaryllis X  
**

**The rest of this story will be uploaded to my new account.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to switch accounts! My new account is X Amaryllis X**

**I am going to be posting my DRR! Fanfics there, so if you see my story on that account it's NOT stolen! XD Don't take it down, please! My sister, Silver, may get on there from time to time, so if she puts a story up it'll have her signature at the bottom of the chapter. Mine will have ~Amaryllis at the bottom. Hers may say either Silver or Ryn.**

**I will no longer be on here to beta or anything, so please do not message this account at all. If you would like to PM me, then please go to my new account. :3 **

**Thank you!**

**~Shadow**


End file.
